This project has the purpose of developing diagnostic and research reagents for assaying human herpes virus type 8 (HHV-8), the causative agent of the AIDS-associated malignancies, Kaposi s sarcoma and body cavity-based lymphoma. The proposal is being submitted on the Fast-Track, with Phase I having the following Specific Aims: [1] HHV-8-specific rabbit polyclonal antibody will be characterized for potential research and diagnostic applications; [2] The construction of an expression cDNA library for the identification of proteins recognized by the anti-HHV8 antibody; and [3] ORF65-specific monoclonal antibodies will be cloned, characterized, expanded in vitro and comparatively evaluated for potential commercialization. The work will validate preliminary studies showing the utility of the antibody and viral reagents which have already been developed as proof-of- concept that they can be further developed into commercial products during the Phase II work. The deliverable outcomes of the overall project will be diagnostic test kits for suspected HHV-8 patients, and blood and tissue donors, as well as reagents for research studies of HHV-8 replication. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Diagnostic ELISA test kits will be developed for testing patients potentially infected with HHV-8 or to test blood and tissue donors. Antibodies and other research reagents will be developed as tools to study HHV-8 replication.